Die Alone
by PhantomShadow051
Summary: A promise is fulfilled from long ago. No one wants to die alone.


I trotted up to my bed and put my head on the pillow, getting ready to get some well deserved sleep on this peaceful evening. As I lied there, staring at the bare ceiling, the thoughts began coming back my thoughts. Tears pooled in my eyes as I turned to my side, a desperate attempt to try and shake my thoughts free.

After what felt like an hour, even though it was only five minutes, I sat up and reached for my dresser that was adjacent to my bed. As I put my hoof on the drawer, I look back and forth to make sure nopony was looking. Sure, I'm the only one in the house, but that doesn't stop me from constantly looking over my shoulder.

Convinced that nopony was there, I opened the drawer and began shuffling through various things that I didn't even know I had. After a moment, I finally found what I was looking for: a photograph.

In the picture were two ponies, myself and mare, both of which were in our teenage years in middle school. We both had smiles on our faces and looked so happy in each other's arms. Although I smile at the picture and run my hoof over the mare, the tears that were in my eyes began to stream down the corners of my eyes.

I turned the picture over and looked at the words written on the back, making me put a hoof over my mouth to try and hold back my deep-rooted sobbing.

_To Diamond Arrow, we will always be together, until the end of time. I love you, always and forever. Yours Forever, B._

It was only in those words that I lower my head and begin to cry, the pain feeling like a blade piercing through my heart until it stuck out of the other end. She had told me we'd be together forever. She promised me we'd be together until the end of time. She told me she loved me. Now, I sit in this house all by myself, left with nothing but shattered dreams.

I'll admit, that was years ago. It was my fault she left me. She had sat me down and told me why and I had agreed to it. We had remained great friends after that, both of us remaining in contact with each other every now and then. But, despite all of this, a part of me just can't let go, a part of me can't put her in the past where she belongs.

Wiping my eyes, I put the picture back in the drawer as I put my head back on the pillow. As I begin to reminisce about my life so far, I can already tell that it's better off this way. I mean, she's a success, a pony who found her talent as a successful business pony who found her special somepony and has a family. Me? I sit in an empty house, unable to find love, unable to keep a stable job, barely making ends meet and struggling to keep the roof over my head.

What makes all of these thoughts worse is that there isn't a thing I can do about this. We had our closure, so there's no reason why I should feel this way. But, here I lie, thinking about the love we shared, the life we had, and what could have been.

I begin to take deep breaths and try to think about something else. If I can't shake these thoughts from my head, the dream will come back, the same one that occurs whenever I think of her like this. As thoughts of what I'm going to do tomorrow enter my head, I turn to my side again and close my eyes, hoping I don't recall my dreams in the morning.

I toss and turn most of the night, Luna's dreams refusing to take me where I want to go. Groaning, I get up and begin to head for the door, hoping that getting a glass of water would help me get to sleep and clear my head. However, when I opened my bedroom door, what I saw made my heart begin pounding in my chest.

Instead of the familiar hallway facing me, there was a long dark tunnel with a small circle of light at the very end. The light wasn't like a basic white circle, but instead, it looked like it was made of pure crystal, shimmering with beautiful colors and making rainbows form in the corners of my eyes. Panicking, I begin to back away to go back to my bed, only to see that my bedroom was gone as well; it was replaced with the rest of this dark tunnel I was trapped in.

"Diamond," a voice says to me, forcing me to look towards the light. "It's time."

I lower my head as I begin to trot towards the light, knowing that this was inevitable. I begin to cry and with every step I take, my heart begins to pound more and more. As I lift my head to look at the light, I see that it's beginning to get bigger and bigger, the journey to the end coming closer and closer. However, a voice behind me, an angelic tone I knew too well, calls my name, forcing me to turn and look.

My heart begins to pound as she trots up to me, the same smile from the picture that I remember so well. When she gets to me, she looks into my eyes and smiles, forcing me to smile in response, a feeling of overwhelming happiness washing over me.

"Hi," she says as she trots up to me and rubs her head against my neck.

I want to say something, but no words make their way to my vocal cords. All I could do is wrap my arms around her, rubbing my head against hers. Then, she looks into my eyes and leans in, her lips connecting to mine. It may have only been a few minutes, but it felt like a lifetime had passed before we released one another.

Finally finding my voice, I ask, "What are you doing here?"

With that same smile I adore, she says, "Keeping my promise."

I tilt my head and raise an eyebrow in confusion.

She giggles, putting a hoof over her mouth to try and suppress it. "I had said, 'Until the end of time', right? You may have been forever alone..."

Then, she begins to trot towards the light as she says the one line that makes the tears begin to pour again. Only this time, they're more tears of joy than sadness.

"...but, at least, you won't die alone."

Then, I trot up to her until we are side-by-side, both of us walking towards the light, her head resting on my shoulder. I feel the light engulf us as I hear her say the only words she can say, the only words I have wanted to hear for the longest time.

"I love you."

I woke up with tears in my eyes the next morning. As I look out the window at Celestia's sun, I let out a sigh as I wipe my eyes. A smile forms on my face; sure, this dream is always the most painful when I wake up, but there's always a feeling of joy that overcomes me whenever it happens.

The smile never leaving my face, I say in a hushed tone, the only words that I can, the only words I can say to her in a dream, "I love you, too. Always and forever."


End file.
